


Bonus I (вбоквел)

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Series: Открытые окна. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght





	Bonus I (вбоквел)

\- У тебя есть секрет? - спросил Луи, подбрасывая мячик. - Такой, чтоб никто не знал? 

\- А у тебя?

\- Ты первый, - улыбнулся парень, вытягиваясь на кровати.

\- Ну, если тебя не считать... - Гарри покачался на стуле туда-сюда. - У меня астма. Об этом, конечно, знает моя семья и мой врач, но никто в школе. Это такая, - разглядывая потолок, продолжил он, - глупая болезнь, знаешь. Если, например, перенервничаешь или еще что-то такое, то она дает о себе знать. Все остальное время я нормальный. 

\- Ничего такого нет в астме, - Луи сел в кровати, - почему ты не сказал тренеру? Он должен знать на всякий случай.

\- Я справляюсь. Конечно я ношу с собой ингалятор, но... Это так по-девчачьи - задыхаться от нервов... И если кто узнает из команды... Я бы никогда не стал капитаном, меня бы не выбрали. 

\- Что за херню ты несешь, Стайлс? Как ты связал одно с другим-то?! Ты отличный игрок и твоя болезнь не изменит этого...

\- Да кому нужен капитан-истеричка? - вспыхнул Гарри. - Нахера я им?! Им точно не нужен капитан, который запирается в туалете с ингалятором перед матчем. Им нужен спокойный и сильный игрок. Им детали не важны... - Гарри поиграл с карандашом и повернулся к Луи. - Проехали, в общем. Теперь твоя очередь, какой секрет есть у тебя?

\- Если я его расскажу, он перестанет быть секретом, - ухмыльнулся Томлинсон, снова укладываясь на подушку, и закинул руки за голову. 

\- Эй, - округлил глаза Гарри, - ты охренел! Я рассказал тебе, а ты... - он поискал глазами, чем бы кинуть, и быстро смяв лежавший на столе листок, бросил в парня. 

\- Да ты горячий парень, - Луи засмеялся и, подобрав отскочившей от его лба шарик, швырнул в Гарри. - Я веду дневник. Лет с двенадцати. И об этом никто не знает. 

\- Ого, - от удивления карандаш выпал из рук, - зачем тебе это? Это так... Старомодно.

\- Ох, Стайлс, сказал бы - по-пидорски, а то старомодно... Политкорректный какой, - он помолчал пару секунд. - Ну, мне нужен был кто-то, когда я понял. Ну, знаешь... Что я гей. И как-то идти было особо не к кому. Страшно и непонятно, что с этим делать. Это ведь совсем неправильно, да? 

Гарри почему-то стало грустно и немного жалко двенадцатилетнего Луи. Кому как не ему знакомо то чувство, когда не знаешь к кому идти и так тяжело все держать в себе.

\- А тут, - продолжал Томлинсон, - я по телевизору в какой-то передаче увидел, что писанина очень хорошо помогает выплеснуть негатив. Ну я и решил проверить. Как оказалось, тот психолог не врал. Так я и писал все свои мысли, сомнения, - он усмехнулся и уставился в потолок, - страдания и прочее дерьмо, что случалось. А теперь пишу по привычке, просто то, что волнует. На старости лет перечитаю. 

Гарри нечего было добавить, он понимал, что тут не найти слов. Подъехав на стуле он толкнул Луи, заставляя подвинуться, улегся рядом, сам не понимая, зачем он это сделал. Почему-то захотелось быть чуточку ближе. Луи оказался таким же человеком, как и все, у него тоже были и, наверное, остаются какие-то свои страхи, навязчивые идеи и мечты. Почему-то он об этом не думал, сосредоточившись только на себе и сексе. Луи оказался совсем другим, не таким жестким и толстокожим, каким показался сразу, ну или по крайней мере очень хотел казаться. Что-то ему подсказывало, что в этом парне скрывается намного больше и если появится желание, то можно будет вытолкнув пару кирпичей из той стены что Томлинсон вокруг себя нагородил, узнать его получше. Осталось только понять нужно ли ему это или же гораздо проще остановиться на этапе "друзей с привилегиями".


End file.
